


Before He Cheats

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [92]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19931671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Prompt: Prompt(?): Before he Cheats - Carrie Underwood with Married!Starker, Tony cheats and Peter find out through Morgan so he, Ned, MJ and Happy(?) teach him a lesson by doing whats done in the song to Tony and when Tony finds out he goes upstairs and finds out Peter moved out with Morgan in under an hour and je realises how bad he fucked up.





	1. Chapter 1

When Morgan first finds out, she doesn’t know what to do. Her dad is… well, her dad. She wants him to be perfect, she wants to believe that he can do no wrong.

But she’s 13 now, and it always happens eventually. Kids always learn their parents aren’t perfect.

“Papa!” She cries, going to Peter.

Peter frowns, putting his book down. “Baby? What’s wrong?”

Morgan sobs. “I saw something terrible!”

Peter hugs her. She’s seen a lot in her life; being the daughter of Spider-Man and Ironman… “What is it darling?” He asks.

“It’s daddy…”

Peter stiffens and pulls back. “Is he hurt?”

She shakes her head. “No… he was… he was … he was having sex with a girl I didn’t know!”

Peter feels his breath hitch. “He… he was with a girl?” His voice breaks.

Morgan nods. “I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t know if I should have told you…”

“You did the right thing, love.” He whispers. He hugs her. “Go to your room, darling.”

~

Peter is halfway trough a bottle of bourbon when Tony shows up. “Drinking alone? Is everything okay love?”

Peter looks up, humming. “Where were you?”

Tony lossens his tie. “At work, darling. Had a meeting with Pepper and some other execs.” He goes over and kisses Peter on the cheek.

Peter hums, nodding. “Love you, Tony.”

Tony smiles sadly behind Peter. “I love you too, darling. More than anything.”

Peter waits until he hears the bedroom door click shut before going back to his bottle.

~

“ _ **Right now he’s probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp**_.” Peter says, taking a long gulp from the bottle. “ _ **And she’s probably getting frisky**_ …”

MJ takes the bottle from him, taking her own sip. “ _ **Right now, he’s probably buying her some fruity little drink. ‘Cause she can’t shoot whiskey…**_ anyone who sleeps with a married man has to be weak.”

Ned, who’s usually an optimistic person, even chimes in. He takes a sip from his own beer bottle—he doesn’t like hard liquor. “ _ **Right now, he’s probably up behind her with a pool stick. Showing her how to shoot a combo**_ …”

Peter steals his bottle of bourbon back, chugging three gulps before standing. “I want revenge. And not cheating back, I want him to be pissed.”

MJ hums. “What does he love more than anything?”

“His suits.” Ned pipes in.

Peter shakes his head, eyes glinting. “His mom gave him a car before she died. He loves it more than anything. He takes such good care of it, and never drives it.”

MJ sits up, eyes wide. “Are we really going to…”

Ned just smiles. “What do you want him to feel, when he comes back? What do you want him to see?”

**And he don’t know…**

“ _ **That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive**_.” Peter stands, grabbing his keys. “ _ **Carved my name into his leather seats..**_.”

MJ shakes her head, on board. Ride or die, right? “Or… **_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights.”_**

“ _ **Slashed a hole in all four tires**_ …” Ned adds.

“ _ **Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats.**_ ” Peter says, walking towards the garage.

~

“ _ **Right now, she’s probably up singing some… White-trash version of Shania karaoke.**_ ” MJ says, pulling out her trusty baseball bat.

“ _ **Right now, she’s probably saying, “I’m drunk.” And he’s a-thinking that he’s gonna get lucky.”**_ Peter says, twirling his keys as he looks over the car. He wants this to be beyond repair.

“ ** _Right now, he’s probably dabbing on…Three dollars worth of that bathroom Polo…_**?” Ned says. He holds the knife carefully.

Peter rolls his eyes. Like Tony would ever put anything less than $1000 on his body. “ _ **Oh, and he don’t know…**_ ”

MJ smirks, leaning on her bat. She pulls out her phone to record.

“ _ **That I dug my key into the side, of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive**_.” Peter smiles evilly at the camera as he drops the keys to the ground. He takes the knife from Ned.

“ _ **Carved my name into his leather seats**_ …” This one takes a minute, getting it on all four seats. He smirks at the product and gets out, slamming the door.

“And then what did you do, Peter?” MJ encourages.

“ ** _I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_**.” He takes her bat, slamming it into the lights with all his super strength. MJ and Ned whoop in the background. “ ** _Slashed a hole in all four tires_** …” he drops the knife when he’s done, standing back and looking at his masterpiece.

He smirks and turns to the camera again, blowing it a kiss. “ _ **Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats**_.”

~

“ ** _I might’ve saved a little trouble for the next girl. 'Cause the next time that he cheats…Oh, you know it won’t be on me._** ” Peter says, finishing off the bottle. “ _ **No… not on me.**_ ”

Ned frowns. He senses a big cry coming.

 _ **“'Cause I dug my key into the side, of his pretty little souped-up four-wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights; slashed a hole in all four tires…”**_ Peter feels the tears start to flow, and he feels Ned and MJ hugging him. “ _ **Maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats**_.”

“He isn’t worth the tears, Pete.” Ned whispers.

Peter sobs. “Twenty years this May. Twenty years, and a kid and- and what? None of it fucking matters, because guess what? He doesn’t love me. He doesn’t care about me. He’s fucking some bimbo-“

MJ shushes him. “Let’s get Morgan, let’s get all your things, and let’s get you out of here. He can come back, see what he’s done.”

Ned nods. “I’ll help pack with Morgan, MJ, you help Peter?”

~

Tony comes home, rubbing at the lipstick on his neck. “Babe?” He calls. He wonders into the garage and almost screams at the sight. “Peter?!” He yells. He runs into the house, wondering what the fuck made Peter destroy the one think Tony-

He opens the door to his room and sees it empty. He runs to Morgan’s room only to find the same. He calls Peter and Morgan both about a hundred times, and searches all over the house.

He sees a letter on the fridge, signed from MJ.

‘Happy, if you get home first, will you call me so I can talk to you about giving you your keys back? Sorry I had to borrow your car, but I had to get Peter and Morgan out as fast as possible.

Tony is a cunt, and he deserves this.

_**Oh, maybe next time he’ll think before he cheats…** _

-MJ’

Tony falls to his knees, sobbing and pulling his hair.

**Oh, before he cheats… oh, oh**


	2. You Oughta Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song for this one is ‘You Oughta Know’ by Alanis Morissette

Peter has spent a lot of time lately fighting. Fighting the press and what they say is happening. Fighting his friends, who say he’s putting Morgan in a bad spot. Fighting with May about leaving Tony. Fighting with Tony.

Peter is so, so tired.

He almost gave up. He almost went back to Tony, told him it was okay. It was a mistake. That they should get back together, and Morgan can be happy with both of her parents.

But then Tony went and told the press he is now together with a Ms. Felicia Hardy.

She’s beautiful. She’s sexy. She’s important, she’s rich, she hosts charity galas with Pepper often. She’s exactly what Tony needs to keep in the good graces of the press.

And then Tony did something Peter never would have thought the superhero capable of.

He summoned Peter to court. A custody battle. For Morgan.

All the exhaustion, all the sorrow, all the self-pity went away. In its place? Vicious, violent, unwavering fury.

Peter went to Tony’s penthouse, Friday letting him in without him needing permission. Huh, Tony didn’t fix that yet.

Tony looks up, eyes wide. “Peter. What are you- what are you doing?”

“ _ **I want you to know that I'm happy for you. I wish nothing but the best for you both**_.” He nods his head to Felicia. “But she needs to leave, right now. Because I’m going to say things that don’t involve her.”

Tony starts to protest, but Felicia stands. “I’ll go talk to Pepper about the gala next month.” She kisses Tony, and Peter wants to slap her.

Peter waits for the doors to shut behind her before speaking.

“ ** _An older version of me_**?” He walks over, hand on Tony’s chest. “ ** _Is she perverted like me_**?”

Tony’s breath hitches, his eyes going dark. “You left. You left me-“

“ ** _Would she go down on you in a theatre?_** ” Peter skits himself between Tony’s legs. He looks up at Tony through his lashes. _**“Does she speak eloquently? And would she have your baby? I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother.”**_

Peter stands when Tony looks his weakest, his most hard. “But you can’t have my daughter. You ant have Morgan. And if you think you can, you’re more of an idiot than I thought you were.”

“She’s my daughter too!” Tony yells, standing.

“You forfeit all rights when you fucked Felicia fucking Hardy where she could walk in on you and see her dad cheating on her papa!”

Tony looks down. “I messed up, Peter. I want you, not her. She’s hot, sure, but I love you. I don’t love her.”

Peter shakes his head. “Before you sent those papers, you still had a chance.” He steps back. Not anymore. _**“‘Cause the love that you gave, that we made...wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no.”**_

Tony takes Peter’s hand. “I love you. Not her.”

Peter yanks his hand back. _**“And every time you speak her name... Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you die, 'til you die? But you're still alive!”**_

Tony steps back, eyes wide. “I fucked up, I’m sorry- just- please- let me-“

**_“And I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away._** ” Peter circles around Tony. _**“It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me.”**_

Tony winces. “Please-“

“ ** _You, you, you oughta know.._**.” Peter wipes the tears from his face. “The second you sent me those papers, I became your worst fucking nightmare.”

Tony pales and watches Peter leave.

~

Peter smiles and takes Morgan’s hand over the table. They’re out with May, and having a good time. Things are okay.

Until they aren’t.

“ ** _You seem very well, things look peaceful._** ” Peter stiffens, looking over Morgan’s shoulder to see his husband.

Peter stands, taking Peter back to the bathrooms. “How fucking dare you.” Peter spits.

Tony takes his hand. “Come back to me. I’ll leave her. I’ll leave her, and I’ll be faithful again!”

Peter scoffs and takes his hand back. “ _ **I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know**_.” Peter says, almost hissing. “You- you-“

Tony turns around, huffing. “Come back! Or back, Peter, and all of this goes away.”

“ ** _Did you forget about me, Mr. Duplicity_**?” Peter spits. “Did you forget that I’m Spider-Man? Did you forget what I can do? What I will do, to make your life a living hell after everything you’ve done to me?”

Tony pales, clearing his throat. “ ** _I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_** -“ he starts to try and leave.

Peter stops him, hand on his chest. “ ** _It was a slap in the face... How quickly I was replaced._** ”

Tony feels his breath catch. “I just- I only wanted-“

“The press.” Peter nods, looking into his eyes. “Do you miss me?”

Tony nods quickly, taking Peter’s hand and kissing it. “Yes, more than anything. I fucked up so bad, my love.”

Peter smirks, cradling Tony’s cheek. He waits for Tony to nuzzle his hand, before speaking. _**“And are you thinking of me when you fuck her?”**_

Tony gasps, eyes flying open. “I-“

_**“'Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able to make it enough for you to be open wide, no. And every time you speak her name, Does she know how you told me you'd hold me until you die, 'til you die? But you're still alive.”**_ He whispers the last part.

Tony cries, taking Peter’s hand. “Please-“

**_“And I'm here to remind you, of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me...Of the cross I bear that you gave to me.”_ **

Peter pulls away, smoothing out his shirt. “I’m going to ruin you, Tony Stark. You started this war, and I’m going to end it.” He leaves, without looking back.

**You, you, you oughta know.**

Peter goes to Tony’s office, slamming the magazine down on the desk. “What the fuck is this?” Peter hisses.

Tony looks at it and smirks. “War.” He says. He remembers giving that statement. He remembers how good it made him feel, knowing how much it was going to hurt Peter.

Peter picks it up, reading out loud. “My husband is completely incompetent without me. He’s never dated anyone else, never slept with anyone else. He’s never lived on his own; he went right from his aunt’s place to mine. He doesn’t know how to work, he doesn’t know how to take care of my daughter. I’m not going to stop until my daughter is in my arms again.” He looks up, eyes alight with fire.

Tony smirks and leans back in his office chair. “You can’t live without me, Peter. I know you think you can, but you can’t. And if you can’t live without me, how is our daughter going to-“

Peter slaps him across the face, chest heaving. “You’re going to regret this.” He promises.

“Oh, I’m so scare-“

**_“'Cause the joke that you laid in the bed: that was me, and I'm not gonna fade as soon as you close your eyes.”_** Peter smirks, leaning into Tony’s space. “I’m going to ruin you. **_And you know it.”_**

Tony swallows thickly. “And how exactly are you going to do that? You have no money, no power, no friends-“

Peter smirks and leans back, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m going to ruin you. Drag your name through the mud. I’m hanging all your dirty laundry out for the entire world to see. You forget, love, that I’ve known you inside and out for 20 years.”

Tony pales. “Don’t- just stop! Admit defeat- admit you lost- we can end all of this-“

“Why? I’m winning.” Peter sways his hips, walking to the door. “And I find it cute that you think I haven’t been fucking all your friends since I left you.”

Tony shifts. “What-“

**_“And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back I hope you feel it-“_ **

The door opens and James Rhodes himself walks in. “Tony? I need you to look at this, I think we might need to assemble.”

Peter smirks, giving Tony a knowing look. He walks over, scratching his nails over Rhodey’s back. He smirks and leans in, kissing his neck.

Rhodey stiffens, standing up straighter. A look of guilt slides over his face.

Peter grins widely at Tony, backing up. “ ** _Well, can you feel it?”_**

Tony stands, a look of complete anger on his face. Peter smirks and slams the door behind him. Two can play at this game.

~

**_“Well, I'm here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me. “_ **

You, you, you oughta know

Peter looks to the jury, smiling at them. “My daughter is 13 years old. My daughter can choose who she wants to live with, by law.” He smirks and turns to Tony. “My husband claims that I’m nothing without him, but he forgets that I’m the one who created myself. I’m the one who decided who I was going to be. I’m the one who begged him to adopt Morgan; he didn’t want kids, after all. He thought he was too old. He forgets that he never once changed a diaper. He never drove her to school, he never helped her with her homework. He never took her to school dances. Never showed up to ballet recitals. He’s always been too busy to take care of my daughter. I was doing that on my own.”

Tony stands, outraged, but Peter cuts him off. “And he forgets that I never signed a prenup. Half his money is mine, I’ll be able to take care of my daughter better than Tony can ever even dream of. Even with little miss Felicia doing all the work.”

~

Tony glares at Peter, tears in his eyes. “You won. You won the war, are you fucking happy? You did it. You tore our family apart.”

Peter actually laughs at him. “You did that. Or did you forget that too?” Peter steps closer, head held high.

**_“I am here to remind you of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair to deny me of the cross I bear that you gave to me.”_ **

Peter smirks and steps back.

“ _ **You, you, you oughta know.”**_ He laughs softly. “I’m not done. I’m not going to stop until the only thing people will remember you for is how disgustingly selfish, whorish, and useless you are. No one will remember Iron Man. They’ll remember the man who lost everything to Spider-Man.” He goes to Morgan, taking her hand and going to the car. He smiles for the cameras, and doesn’t look back.

He’s going to ruin Tony Stark. He isn’t done yet.


End file.
